


Permanent Marks

by castielslovesong



Series: A Pirates Life For Us [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Bacon, Benny tattoos, Dean - Freeform, Dean Cooks, Emotions, Fear, How cool is that, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, Pirate AU, Pirates, Scars, Shame, Tattoo, ayyy, cas - Freeform, protective, we learn more about deans past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has made his final decision - he is going to join the Hunters crew.</p><p>But he just can't get the image of Dean out of his head, and the sexy bastard keeps breathing near him God damn it.</p><p>And just who the Hell is Benny?! </p><p>Maybe being accepted into this family isn't such a good thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so don't kill me. I know this isn't really loooong. But the next on will, I repeat will, be an adventure and unrequited feels coming out. 
> 
> I'm sort of trying to filter in where I've gone with both Dean and Cas' past. 
> 
> Also, I have a tattoo fetish. I'm not sorry for what you will read in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, feedback if you have time lovelies....
> 
> Peace Out Bitches -xo

He found himself watching the man. Half asleep, part drunk and slumped in a chair, he was staring at the figure sprawled across the sofa; his eyes were almost boring a hole at the light patch of tanned skin, peeking out and taunting him from beneath the shirt that had ridden up. Shifting, Dean mushed his face further into the pillow on the sofa. The shirt rode up, minutely, more and now there was the fresh temptation of black ink. _I didn’t know he had tattoos_. Then again, Castiel didn’t really know the man, he reprimanded himself. Even the people who knew him, didn’t know him. Quietly groaning, Cas fidgeted in the chair. These thoughts can wait until morning, at this rate he is going to stumble over there and rip Dean’s shirt off to see what treasures he can plunder... Now there’s a thought.

He awoke to the smell of something greasy and wonderful. Bacon... Bacon! Castiel doesn’t like to admit, being at sea makes you further appreciate the luxuries of cooked meat and fresh foods, his nose followed the smell, walking, wiping the sleep from his eyes, around Bobby’s sofa and into the kitchen.

“Hey Cas, you up for bacon?” Dean was standing, loved shirt clinging to his damned body, green eyes shining as he moved around the kitchen; he looked just as home there as he did on his ship.

“Yes, thank you.” Cas answered, taking a seat so as to inconspicuously watch him. Easily, they slipped into comfortable silence. Dean handed him a cup of coffee, whistling a tune as he passed. Bending around the wall to the hall way, Dean shouted in no direction in particular.

“Sammy, Jess, Bobby, breakfast is ready if you want it.” 

As he did so, his shirt once more climbed the space of his back and with his trousers handing dangerously low on his hips, Cas forced himself to stifle the embarrassing growl by gulping a large amount of steaming coffee. He spluttered and Dean quirked his eyebrow amusedly. Regaining his composure, Cas said, “So erhm... Am I going to get the tattoo today?”

Dean, who had been flipping what looked like pancakes, flustered and clattered the pan. Light pink dusted his cheeks and made Cas chuckle.

“Yeah, shit sure. Er, it’s actually an anti-possession symbol, the lore is in all the books out there if you... I dunno. Didn’t want to be a part of the crew, it’s easy to make something up.” He flustered, plating up the delicious food and handing Cas on of the plates; taking the seat opposite him to devour the bacon.

“I will always be there if you want me... I’m afraid I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Looking down, Cas poked at the pancake on his plate. He was startled when he felt Dean’s hand softly touch his own, making his eyes rise and get stuck in a web of lush green.

“Even if you were the last man on the bench, I’d rather have you. Novak or not. You can stay as long as you want.”

In those words, the contact was gone. Heavily thudding, the sound of Sam making his way down stairs, followed by a soft footed Jess erupted into the room.

“Hey bitch, Jess.” Dean bowed respectively, putting his plate in the sink.

“Shut up jerk!” Sam replied, grabbing his plate and taking Dean’s previous seat. It is curious, Cas thought, how often the brothers mimicked and fulfilled the others actions without even realising it.

“Thank you Dean,” Jess cooed, kissing his cheek and taking her place beside Sam. Cas smiled at them both before following Dean’s suit and placing his plate in the sink; Sam and Jess were snickering to one another about something.

“I’m taking Cas to Benny’s. You guys want anything?” He made his way up the stairs, to get dressed Cas supposed, while Cas patiently returned to his seat across from Sam and Jess.

“Who is Benny?” Genuinely intrigued, Cas figured maybe in the future he should just go with the Winchester way of life – he was about to be a part of their crew after all.

“Tattooist.” Around a mouthful of bacon Sam managed to speak, “Dean and him go way back. I don’t know how they met, but Benny is a good guy. Even if he won’t tell me what they mean when they talk about ‘Purgatory’ and how Benny is the only one to know Dean’s true side.” Something cloudy came over Sam’s expression then, his soft features creasing into a frown. Jess, seeing his mood change, rubbed his arm gently.

Purgatory. God, Cas had heard of that place. It was like Hell for monsters, the _real_ monsters. It was a stretch of the Caribbean, almost as infamous as the Bermuda Triangle, and it did not surprise him that Sam had not heard of it. But if Dean had, what business would Dean have there?

Cas had only seen the place once, when his brothers stopped to overview what was going on after the rumours that circled, vultures eyeing the weak and the dead. Torture, deals and death, the three things that could be practically smelt when he stepped off the boat. Nothing about the area was normal. It was dark, unnaturally so. Woods spanned out in every view, with a few derelict buildings littering the shore. The rest – islands and land stretching away into the sunset – was all uncharted... At least, no one has ever made it out alive to tell the tale. _Except perhaps, Dean and Benny?_

“You ready Cas?” The low rumble of Dean’s voice crashed through his thoughts and he was instantly up and by Dean’s side.

“Eager.” He chuckled, leading them out the door.

 

“Yo Benny.” Grinning, Dean burst through the door to the shop, Cas following sternly behind him.

“What’s up brutha? Can’t be back for more tats, you won’t have any skin left!” A tall stocky man walked away from the counter to greet him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

“Not for me, for my buddy Cas.” Dean jerked his thumb to Cas who was standing beside him, head turned inquisitively at Benny.

“Another recruit?” Quirking his brow, Benny chuckled and made his way back to his station. Hesitating, he waited for Cas to come over. With a roll of his eyes he grunted. “Come on tall dark and silent... I don’t bite.” For a split second, when Benny flashed his teeth Cas could have sworn he saw fangs. That was just his imagination though, right?

It was Dean’s turn for an eye roll. “You want me to hold your hand Cas? Go on, get over there.”

While Cas sat in the chair, and Benny finished prepping, Cas’ gaze had not dissipated from Dean. He too, was caught in the levelling look Cas was giving him, even as Benny spoke.

“Same pattern as yours Dean? I presume he’s becoming a Hunter.”

“Yeah.”

Benny sifted through some old papers, eliciting a small rumble of joy when he found what he was looking for. He turned to Cas, “Where d’you want it, Cas?”

Panic flushed Cas’ features. Dean somehow noticed the two rapid blinks and the way his lips went tight; Benny seemed oblivious as he filled the black ink into the pen.

“Where do you have yours Dean?”

Patting the space over his heart, Dean winked at Cas. “Won’t get me out of my clothes that easy Cas, I expect dinner first.” He addressed Benny. “Same place as me is fine brutha.”

As Dean took his seat, Cas noticed him stare, maybe too long, at his bare chest. He balled the shirt in his hands, taking a deep breath as Benny began systematically pricking his skin. Allowing himself to disconnect from his body and the increasingly painful pricks to his skin, Castiel went to seek what he called revelations.

_Dear God. I am lost, help me for I need your guidance._

_Dean is a good man, though I can tell he holds back, he feels... Ashamed of something, perhaps himself? I have joined them. My faith waning in my brothers and their plans, though I do not forget my faith in you. After all, you would not have drawn me to Dean if not for a purpose._

_Would you?_

_Please, I need to know if I am on the right path. Is becoming a pirate, a Hunter, what I should do?_

_I need a sign, anything-_

“All done, you’re kinda eerily quiet, not sure if I like it yet.” The _you_ was thoroughly implied in his tone.

Cas’ eyes blinked open in time to see Benny shooting Dean a pointed look. Tilting his head down, Cas admired the black ink that stood emblazoned on his chest. The pentagram surrounded by flames, marking him as part of the Hunters crew. He was no longer just Castiel, the youngest Novak. He had a purpose. He belonged.

Dean was watching him, a fond, yet guarded, expression on his face.

“Alright, let’s hit the sea Cas. Thanks Benny, I owe ya.” Cas replaced his shirt, his back (along with Dean’s) turned to Benny now.

The words the tough, hard man spoke were so soft, Castiel once again thought he had imagined it.

“You don’t owe me anything, brother.”

  

They packed up, getting supplies and herding up some of the crew onto the boat. Dean had been silent, Cas too, until they were away from the port, only half the crew in tow, sitting in Dean’s quarters. Sam had reluctantly joined them for this ‘hunt’ as they were called, telling the crew that this would be his last trip for some time.

He wanted a normal life with Jess, and who could blame him? Sam was smart and he was educated – more so than Dean, Cas had discovered – he even had an accountancy job waiting for him when he got back. Interesting? No, Dean had scoffed. But, the older Winchester had added before slipping into this absolute lockdown, at least one of them was going to make something of themselves. At Dean’s admission, Cas’ words from their previous argument weighed over him heavily.

Cas was leaning on the bed, reading one of the many books from Bobby’s shelves; Dean was turning a knife between his fingers with one hand, staring at nothing whilst his thoughts churned in his head. Sometime later, Cas tore himself from the inspiring words and symbols to look over at his companion. This was the first time Cas had actually seen the man sleep. He had no idea how he lasted so long; he dealt with some insomnia himself but Dean was far from getting even his self proclaimed 4 hours.

Castiel did not know what possessed him. Before he could stop himself, he was placing the book on the bed and quietly making his way over to the sleeping man, his steps rocking with the fluid motions of the sea. Carefully, so as to not wake him, he removed the knife from his hand.

Then he leant down... Ever so gently brushing his lips over Dean’s forehead. Content in that moment to allow his lids to slip down.

When his eyes opened, bright green irises ebbed back at him. 


End file.
